


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 713

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [74]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 713 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 713 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 713

SHEIDHEDA  
Trikru, you are defeated.

TRANSLATION  
_Trikru, yo ste odon._

SHEIDHEDA  
You who survived, come forward and kneel before me.

TRANSLATION  
_Yo bilaik don kik thru, step op en gon nila gon ai._

RUSSHEDA  
I’m too weak to fight them. Besides, my enemy’s enemy is my friend. Isn’t that right?

TRANSLATION  
_Ai's wei kwelen seintaim na gon emo daun. Idowe, ai baga baga laik ai lukot, nami?_

RUSSHEDA  
This won't go well for us, unless you get through that rope.

TRANSLATION  
_Dison nou na kom au gon oso, sef yu na kot thru dei tayon._

INDRA  
So, we're friends now?

TRANSLATION  
_Bilaik yumi laik lukot nau?_

RUSSHEDA  
Trikru are funny.

TRANSLATION  
_Trikru ste leyos._

INDRA  
How so?

TRANSLATION  
_Ha yu sei?_

RUSSHEDA  
Every time I’d take one prisoner, they’d die trying to escape. Every time. It was uncanny. One would think they’d be better at it with so much practice.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim ai'n gada in won honon, taim em wan op trana bants. Otaim, nami? Ste krei tripi. Gada bilaik emo na ste mou beda gon em kom dei granen der._

INDRA  
Buy me some time.

TRANSLATION  
_Jak ai op bida strech._

RUSSHEDA  
Only if you promise not to kill me when you’re done.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim yu swega klin yu nou na teik ai au taim yu wan daun._

RUSSHEDA  
Indra! Behind you! Now!

TRANSLATION  
_Indra! Yu bakspun! Kom nau!_

SHEIDHEDA  
So many dead.

TRANSLATION  
_Tona stedaun, you._

SHEIDHEDA  
Your husband. Your people. It's a pity, you didn't kneel sooner.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu houmon. Yu kru. Sos yu nou don gon nila mou suna._

INDRA’S MOM  
As long as you spare my daughter.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim yu kep ai nomfri klir noumou._

INDRA  
...mother?

TRANSLATION  
_...nomon?_

SHEIDHEDA  
A commander takes care of his people.

TRANSLATION  
_Heda-de na kep op em kru._

SHEIDHEDA  
And Trikru--is mine.

TRANSLATION  
_En Trikru--laik ain._

SHEIDHEDA  
Trikru has fallen, but breaking you has been nearly as sweet.

TRANSLATION  
_Trikru don slip daun, ba yu bosen in don ste mous swit kom em._

INDRA’S MOM  
Yes, Commander.

TRANSLATION  
_Sha, Heda._

INDRA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

CLARKE  
Bellamy... Give it to me.

TRANSLATION  
_Belomi... Kof em op gon ai._

CLARKE  
Now, or I’ll kill them all. You know I will.

TRANSLATION  
_Kom nau, o ai na rip emo klin. Yu get klin ha e'na bilaik._

CLARKE  
They will kill her to get what they want, and you know it.

TRANSLATION  
_Du na frag em op na gada in chit bilaik emo gaf in, en yu foshou get em klin._

CLARKE  
I won't let that happen.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai nou na teik em na gon daun._

BELLAMY  
And you know I can’t do that.

TRANSLATION  
_En yu get klin ai nou na dula'm daun._

CLARKE  
Give it to me!

TRANSLATION  
_Kof em op gon ai!_

**Author's Note:**

> This got split across two documents, due to the ordering irregularities for this season. I'm not sure what is or isn't in this episode, and I'm not sure if the lines come in the right order. Having reviewed a bit, I think everything is in order. It looks like Russheda's line asking Indra to spare him was cut. Also looks like Bellamy's line was cut. Both of them were likely a pacing thing (it all seemed shorter on paper than it turned out to be).
> 
> Cannot believe I managed to get _bakspun_ in there.


End file.
